Adopted
by xxxsophyd123xxx
Summary: what is Hermione Jane Granger finds out shes really Halle Salma zabini? Will she get on with her new family? Will she still be freinds with Harry and Ron? When strange things start to happen to her and her freinds who will they turn too?
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione Jane Granger stared down at the present in front of her. It was 19th September. Her 15th birthday. she was surround by her family and her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. __  
__she was just about to open Harry's present when the fireplace burst into flames__  
__Mr and Mrs granger look scared__  
__"sorry were late dear" said a familiar voice witch belonged to Mrs weasley __  
__she stepped out of the flames along with Fred and George weasley, Arthur weasley, Percy weasley and finally Ginny weasley. There hands were bombarded with presents. __  
__"Charlie can't come of slaying dragons in Rome " said Ginny __  
__yeah and bill's in gringotts apparently someone's robbed a bank" said Fred and George excitedly __  
__"oh it's ok" said Hermione politely __  
__"now Hermione here you go" said Mrs weasley handing Hermione ALL the presents so Hermione nearly toppled over__  
__suddenly a large brown eagle flew through the open window and landed on the small coffee table with a large parcel in it's peak. __  
__"wonder who it's from mione looks important" said Ron curiously__  
__"yeah it might be from sirus remember all the exotic birds he sent you Harry" said Hermione __  
__Harry felt pain in his heart when anybody said the word sirus. His godfather had died two months ago. Harry couldn't face it the one and only family he had left had gone.Sirus had got killed by his own cousin. __  
__Harry thought if Dudley killed him. That would be fun Harry thought I could kill him instead. __  
__suddenly he felt someone's arms around him and he realised it was Hermione's. __  
__"thanks so much harry"__  
__"oh it s alright"__  
__He had got her a new book of monsters her old one had been stolen by there arch emery Draco Malfoy. __  
__or ferret boy as Hermione, Ron and Harry liked to call him he had got turned into a ferret by barty crouch only last year. __  
__"MIONE you still haven't opened the eagle's present" said Ron irritatedly __  
__"ok Ron I'm opening it now!" __  
__Hermione reach over to get the parcel out of the eagle's grasp __  
__she tugged at it and the eagle finally released it. __  
__"it won't open its got a sealing charm on it said Hermione mum dad go and get my wand"__  
__Mr and Mrs granger disappeared in to the kitchen __  
__"Mia ill open it for you" said Ron __  
__"inciendio" shouted Ron the parcel bursted into flames __  
__"Ron YOU DIMWIT you were suppose to do the sellotapeo spell" yelled Hermione __  
__"Aguamenti!" shouted Harry water jetted out of Harry's wand and the flames were put out __  
__"I'm really sorry Hermione" said Ron with is head down __  
__"its alright ill open it anyway it'll be a waste otherwise" __  
__Hermione began ripping the brown paper open__  
__"em guys there's no burns" said a confused Hermione __  
__she held up a small golden mirror on all around the mirror were little golden flowers __  
__Hermione stared in the mirror why not she thought she gasped suddenly. the reflection in the mirror wasn't her reflection. it was well it was someone else's __  
__The person's reflection had brown curly hair and brown eyes. The face was different though.__"whats up" asked Harry looking worried__  
__"oh... emmmm nothing its just err pretty that's all yeah pretty" said Hermione __  
__Harry stared at Ron and raised an eyebrow they knew Hermione she was like a sister to both of them but Ron wanted more. They knew something was up. __  
__Next was the bracelet. It was gold like the mirror but instead of having pretty flowers engraved in it it had a letter Z. Z Hermione thought who could that be? __  
__And finally a letter it was a addressed to miss Hermione Jane granger and the stamp also had a Z on it __  
__who the hell could this be Mia thought__  
__she had' dent notice that Mr and Mrs granger had gone pale white with fear or was it shock __  
__" emmmm Harry I don't think this is from sirus"_**_Hey wot do u think its my first ever chapter lol _**_**  
**_**_hermione thought sirius had sent it to her before he died _**_**  
**_**_soz for any spelling mistakes _**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

**Previously:**

_ And finally a letter it was a addressed to miss Hermione Jane granger and the stamp also had a Z on it __  
__who the hell could this be Mia thought__  
__she had' dent notice that Mr and Mrs granger had gone pale white with fear or was it shock __  
__" emmmm Harry I don't think this is from sirus" _

_"Hermione dear why don't we have tea first then you can open that….. Letter" said Mrs Granger. _

_Hermione stared at her parents suspiciously. Something's wrong she thought. _

_And it's got something to do with this letter. _

_"Yeah ill have tea first" said Hermione _

_"awwwwwwwww Hermione yelled Ron I wanted you to open the letter firsttttt". _

_"Ron stop being such a baby. It's my present and I can open it when I like _

_"Guess Ron's in a sulk then" said George_

_. _

_Everyone laughed apart from Ron._

_"Right everyone tea's ready" said Mr Granger happily_

_Hermione, Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, Harry and the weasley's went into the dining room and ate Hermione's favourite food pizza and chips with a moving birthday cake for pudding. _

_Then they played party games and finally at 12.00 everyone went home. _

_Except Harry Ron and Ginny they were staying over. _

_The owls hooted and the wind rustled. Hermione and Ginny creped over to where Harry and Ron were sleeping. _

_Ron was snoring loudly while Harry was wide awake. _

_"Oh hey girls what are you doing" asked Harry _

_"Well you'll need to wake Ron up first" said Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eye. _

_"……… ok then said Harry Ron! Ron! RON!!" _

_"AWWWWWWWW PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!! Oh it's you" said Ron turning as red as his hair. _

_"Mia, Ginny what are you guys doing here" asked Harry curiously _

_"well I'm here to open that letter you know the one I got before"_

_"oh yeah I nearly forgot about that" Harry said_

_"well I didn't go on Mia open it" said Ron excitedly_

_Hermione carefully open the letter and skimmed though it._

_"GUYS it from………………….. THE ZABINI'S _

_"__WHAT" yelled Harry and Ron _

_"I'm not who you think I am" said Hermione sighing _

_**I know this isn't my best work sorry to disappoint any of you. **_

_**Ill try harder. Please review and tell me how I can improve.**_

_**thanx**_

_. _


End file.
